El es Uchiha
by Levita Hatake
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke han sido invitados a un programa pero se llevaran una gran sorpresa al ver que no solo ellos han sido invitados:Gaara y Sai tambien. Naruto no sabe a quien escoger, Gaara,Sai o Sasuke?.YAOI.


"**El es Uchiha"**

**¡Hola! ¡Konishiwa! ¡Hello! ¡Shalom!**

**Yo soy Levita Hatake y en esta ocasión vengo a ofrecerles un fic de corte comedia cuyos protagonista serán Naruto y Sasuke, aunque debo aclarar que aparecerán más personajes como lo son los Akatsuki, debo aclarar que, para las personas que nunca han leído un fic mio antes, puede resultar algo raro, tonto, sarcástico y a veces extravagante o fuera de lo común mi forma de escribir, pero pues creo que les podrá gustar (sino me creen ahí están mis fics de Akatsuki, tienen buenas criticas y comentarios)**

**¡A ver! ¿En que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio? XD**

**¡Bueno sin más que decir aquí tienen!**

**P.D.: Yo soy la sobrina de Kisame.**

**

* * *

  
**

-¡Kisame, ven aquí!-exclamo Hidan desde la sala de estar.

-¿¡Que rayos quieres Hidan!?-inquirió Kisame acompañado de Itachi, ambos dirigiéndose a la sala con "todas las ganas del mundo".

-¡Tienen que ver esto! ¡Hoy se estrena un nuevo programa!-anuncio Hidan.

[Como se podrán dar cuenta a Hidan le encanta ver TV]

-¿Eh?-balbucearon Itachi y Kisame.

-¡Deidara chan ven aquí maldito rubio de mi3rda!-grito Hidan.

-¡Ya voy tonto, hum!

-Hidan por favor no hables tan fuerte-le pidió Kakuzu a su pareja.

-¡Oh Jashin sama ahí viene…!

-¡Bienvenidos a la primera emisión de este programa…! Que la neta no me gusta el nombre pero los jodidos productores decidieron ponerle así ¬¬…

El programa había empezado y una chica era, al parecer, la conductora. Era una chica de cabello azul algo oscuro y de cabello corto y ojos azules y vestía de una manera algo masculina.

-No lo puedo creer…-musito Kisame con los ojos en una expresión atónita.

-¡Es tu maldita sobrina, eh Kisame!-dijo Hidan.

-¡Pues a lo que vamos…! Mi nombre es Levita Hoshigaki que no tiene NADA que ver con el jodido criminal clase S (ustedes saben cual)-se presento la conductora-. El tema de nuestro debut será… ¡Ah que flojera! Mejor lo diré así: ¿¡Por que carajo las personas amaran a personas que los mandan a la versh!? ¡¿Qué que rayos es "versh"!? ¡Es lo que tienes abajo entre las piernas tonto…!

-¡¿Cómo…!? ¡¿Por qué!?-exclamaba Kisame-¡Creí que estaba muerta…!

-Creías, hum-dijo Deidara.

-Y sigue igual de grosera-comento Kakuzu.

-¡A ver mi querido publico…! ¡Hagamos pasar a nuestro primer invitado!, este wey, digo, muchacho dice que: "Esta harto de los constantes acosos de parte de un chico llamado Naruto". Bien, mejor hablemos con el niño EMO, digo, el niño Uchiha, ¡Sasuke Uchiha…!

Itachi contempla como su hermano entra al foro de televisión y se queda paralizado. Sasuke toma asiento en una silla al frente de la conductora.

-¡A ver niño, cuéntanos…! ¿Por qué estas tan frustrado?

-La culpa de todo la tienen 2 personas, pero principalmente es la culpa del idiota de ese Naruto, no me deja en paz…

-¿Y por que no te deja en paz?-pregunto la conductora.

-No lo se… Tal vez por que le gusta molestar a las personas-contesta Sasuke.

-Mmmm… No me convence eso "querido" Sasuke…

-Naruto Uzumaki es un chico tonto, idealista y optimista en extremo, y desde que me conoce no me ha dejado de fastidiar…

-¡Ok!-lo interrumpe Levita-¿Te fuiste de tu aldea, Konoha, por perseguir el sueño dorado de matar a tu hermano, verdad?

-Así es. Y no es un sueño.

-Aha como digas… Aunque lo dudo mucho.

-¿Qué?-replica Sasuke.

-Mira, tuve la suerte de conocer al niño bonito, Itachi, y la verdad no creo que puedas con el eh…

-¿¡Sabes donde esta Itachi!?

-Niño, ¿Crees que si YO supiera en donde esta Itachi, crees que estuviera trabajando aquí?

-¿Eh?

-Tu hermano esta… muy bien, mas que bien debo decir… Lastima que ya esta con alguien, bueno yo también ya estoy comprometida pero eso es otra cosa… ¡Hagamos pasar a nuestro segundo invitado…! ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!

-¡Uh Kisame! Tu propia sobrina acaba de confesar que te quería quitar a Itachi…-le restregó en la cara Hidan.

-¡Callate!-grito Kisame.

-¡Que onda Naruto! Pasa niño, bienvenido…

-¡Hola…!-saluda Naruto y voltea a ver a Sasuke-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke…!

-¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ NARUTO!-grita Sasuke.

-¡Pero Sasuke…!-se queja Naruto.

-¡A ver, a ver tú, TU EMO, siéntate y no grites, y tú, rubio, guarda silencio y no quiero que digas "Sasuke" hasta que te pida que abras la boca! ¿OK?

-Que vergüenza…-comento Itachi apenado de tener que ver a su hermano y al niño kyubi en TV mundial.

-Uzumaki, dices que: "Harás que Sasuke regrese a casa por que es tu mejor amigo", bien amigo si quieres mi sincera opinión, a mi me suena a otra cosa… Cof cof YAOI…

-¿Qué?-preguntan Sasuke y Naruto.

-Ya dime Naruto, estamos en confianza, confiesa la neta ¿Sientes algo por Sasuke?

Cara de Sasuke: O___O

Cara de los espectadores: XD!

-¿Algo…?-balbuceo Naruto.

-Si, tu sabes, ¿No sientes que quieres estar a solas con el y apagar la luz y abrazarlo y mirarlo directo a los ojos y darle un beso y terminar los 2 en la cama y…?

-¡YA BASTA!-interrumpe el niño Uchiha totalmente rojo.

-Creo que… Tengo que decirte algo Sasuke…

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA NARUTO!

-¡Querido publico ahí viene…!-exclama Levita animando a sus espectadores.

-¡Sasuke yo quiero que vuelvas a Konoha por que…! ¡Por que…! ¡Por que te amo…! ¡TE AMO SASUKE!

Cara de Sasuke: O___o!!!? WTF!? ¡NARUTO ERES UN IDIOTA!

-¿¡Por que tenias que decirlo!?-inquirió Sasuke.

-¡No te hago nada Sasuke, solo quiero que sepas que…!-y Naruto se levanta de su asiento dirigiéndose al joven Uchiha.

-¡QUE TE CALLES!-grita Sasuke.

-¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor…!-exclama Levita-¡Oh mierda…! ¡Los productores me dicen que no permita que se peleen…! ¡HEY YA PAREN O ME DESPIDEN!-y la conductora interfiere entre los 2-. Ya en serio… ¡Suiton Mizurappa!-y Levita hace que Naruto se aleje de Sasuke apartándolo con un fuerte chorro de agua.

-Por fin alguien pone en su lugar a ese tonto…-murmura Sasuke viendo al rubio con recelo.

-A ver ya volvamos al programa, joder con ustedes… ¿¡Y saben algo!? ¡Solo por que ya me hicieron encabronar…!

-¿Qué?-dijeron Naruto y Sasuke expectantes.

Levita los mira con rencor y esboza una sonrisa de malicia y exclama:

-¡Que pase el tercer invitado…!

Y otra persona se une a Naruto y Sasuke.

-¡El guapo Kazekage, Gaara del desierto…!-grita Levita aplaudiendo.

Naruto se queda: O____O! ¡GAARA!

-¡A ver querido Naruto, saluda al Kazekage, vamos…! YO SE que le GUSTARÍA MUCHO…-le dice Levita al niño Kyubi.

-¡Gaara…!-exclama Naruto poniéndose de pie.

-Naruto…-y el pelirrojo saluda a Naruto de manera formal y sin embargo se demostraba que le tenía MUCHO cariño-¿Por qué esta él aquí?-pregunto el Kazekage a la conductora sintiéndose un poco incomodo-. Pensé que solo estaríamos Naruto y yo…

-¡Hubo un cambio de planes!-respondió Levita sonriendo vilmente.

-No hay duda Kisame, es tu sobrina, ¡mira nada mas que sonrisa tan más cínica le heredaste, hum…!-observo Deidara con atención.

-¡A ver cuéntenos Kazekage sama, díganos sobre su relación con Naruto Uzumaki…!-dijo Levita.

Gaara se ruboriza un poco mientras que Naruto se pone algo nervioso y al igual que el pelirrojo se ruborizo y por ultimo el joven Uchiha, Sasuke, tenía una ligera expresión de indignación como si le molestara la presencia de Gaara.

[Ustedes juzguen…]

-Naruto y yo somos amigos muy cercanos… Él y yo compartíamos una condición similar… Sin el nunca hubiera podido saber lo que es tener lazos con las personas, en verdad el es una de las personas más especiales para mí-declaro Gaara con voz calmada mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto, este último sentía un calor enorme.

-Vaya vaya eso suena a una relación muy… "cercana"-comento Levita mirando con intriga al Kazekage.

Gaara y Naruto se miraron con algo de timidez. Naruto tenía una timidez provocada por el nerviosismo y por su parte la timidez de Gaara era por naturaleza; los ojos claros del Kazekage enfocaban a Naruto con una devoción que difícilmente se podía explicar.

-Naruto… Yo… Quisiera decirte algo…-murmuro Gaara.

-Gaara…

-¡Disculpe Kazekage sama!-interrumpe Levita- ¡Pero aún tenemos a otro invitado que también quería llegar antes que usted y el niño emo…! ¡Con ustedes querido publico, una de las promesas del arte y miembro de La Raíz ANBU, Sai…!

Y al foro entra un chico delgado, con piel extremadamente blanca, cabello negro y una camiseta que revelaba todo su abdomen. Entro sonriendo y saludando a todos.

-¡Pasa Sai, bienvenido seas amigo, que bueno que aceptaste venir y mira a quien te tengo por aquí…!

-¡Naruto kun!-dijo Sai mirando sorprendido al rubio.

Ahora Sasuke aumento la cara de enfado que tenía antes.

Y ahora Naruto estaba más tenso y ruborizado que nunca.

-¿Qué pasa mi estimado Naruto kun? ¿Acaso te sientes algo TENSO…?-le interrogo la conductora sonriendo.

Cara de Naruto: u_____u

-Así que aquí los tienen, al famoso y guapo Sasuke Uchiha, al Kazekage Gaara y al artista ANBU Sai, todos ellos reunidos hoy, solo en este programa, todos ellos presentes solo por una razón con pelos amarillos y ropa naranja: Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamo Sasuke-¡Yo no estoy aquí por ese tonto…!-y el joven Uchiha se levanta.

-¡Entonces mejor para el Kazekage y Sai, chicos ahora su gran obstáculo se ha ido…!

-¡NO, SASUKE…!-exclamo de pronto Naruto.

-¿Eh?

-¡No te vayas Sasuke…!

-¡A ver a ver Sasuke, el niño rubio tiene razón, no te vayas aún! ¡Necesito que te quedes un poco más! ¡ADEMÁS SI TE VAS LE RECLAMARÉ A OROCHIMARU!

Cara de Sasuke: ¬¬…

-No me importa-dijo el niño Uchiha.

-¿¡Ah si…?! ¡Hey comuníquenme con Orochimaru sama…!-exclamo Levita.

[6 segundos después]

"Hola…"

-¡Hey Orochimaru! ¿Puedes oírme?

"¿Levita? ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Esta todo bien con mi Sasuke kun?" pregunto Orochimaru vía telefónica.

-¡Pues verás que no, tu niño Uchiha no quiere cooperar en nada…!

-¡¿Orochimaru?!-exclamo Naruto algo molesto-¡Como se atreve a decir que Sasuke es de su propiedad!

"¡Sasuke kun, será mejor que te comportes! ¿Entendido Sasuke kun…? O si no tendré que mandar a Kabuto para que te vigile de cerca"

Cara de Sasuke: ¬¬…

El público y los Akatsuki espectadores: ¡HAHAHAHAHA!

"Bueno me tengo que ir, estaba apunto de darme un baño, hasta luego Levita chan, asegúrate de que Sasuke kun se porte y se la pase bien, ku ku ku" y Orochimaru se desconecto de la vía telefónica.

-¡Bien ahí lo tienes niño Uchiha, ahora vuelve a tu asiento!-dicto la conductora.

-¡Oye no tienes derecho de hablarle a así a Sasuke!-bramo Naruto enfadado.

-¡No necesito que me defiendas!-grito Sasuke.

-Creo que es el momento perfecto para decir esto… ¡Naruto…! ¿¡POR QUE QUIERES A SASUKE!?

Gaara y Sai se quedaron paralizados, Naruto por supuesto se quedo más tieso que nadie.

-Confiesa Naruto, dilo, cuenta por que quieres tanto a Sasuke a pesar de que el nunca te corresponderá, nunca te querrá y jamás te tratara bien… ¿Por qué Naruto…?

-Yo… yo…-balbuceo Naruto mirando primero a Sasuke, luego a Gaara y a Sai, luego a Levita y después volteo a ver a la audiencia.

El corazón de Naruto palpitaba con fuerza pero no tanto como el de Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke no podía asimilar lo que sentía en ese momento…

-Yo… yo… Lo amo… Solo por que…-y Naruto salió corriendo, huyendo del show.

-¡Naruto!-exclamaron Gaara y Sai.

-¡Uzumaki, Uzumaki…! ¡Pues creo que tendremos un pequeño intervalo entre lo que termina de decidirse el niño kyubi y en lo que se calma todo el mundo…!-anuncio la conductora bajando la ansiedad-¡Vamos a un corte comercial de nuestros patrocinadores…!

-¡No mam3s…! ¡Que drama con el niño jinchuuriki!-exclamo Hidan.

-Yo opino que el niño Kyubi debería irse con el Kazekage, le conviene más, se nota que es muy buen chico, además es un Kage, tiene recursos y más contactos que Sasuke-comento Kakuzu.

-¡Yo me inclino por el artista, hum!-dijo Deidara.

-¿Tú que opinas Itachi kun?-pregunto Kisame al ver que Itachi estaba sumamente serio.

-Sasuke debe pensar bien en lo que va a hacer, Naruto debe pensar bien a quien elegirá…-dijo Itachi.

"Este programa es patrocinado por: Studio GAYNAX y el prestigioso Consultorio del Dr. Goku"

-¡Continuamos con este programa! ¡No se olviden de consumir los productos de nuestros patrocinadores! ¡Si tú estas indeciso y quieres confesar eso que sientes pero eres muy pendej0 para decirlo, eso que sientes dilo con "Besos de Hershis", no hay mejores chocolates! Aprovecho que como nuestros invitados aún no están listos para salir enviaré un par de saludos… ¡Saludos al Dr. Goku y al proctólogo Vegeta, a Darkar y a MecoBoy, a Kunashgi, a FioriParty, a Omnistrife, a LittleKuriboh a todos ellos mil respetos en verdad! ¡Ah se me olvidaba unos saludos a 2 personas en especial, a Kenji y a mi novia Rei Ayanami, te amo linda!

Cara de Kisame: O____O! WTF!?

-¡Hey Kisame resulto que tu sobrina es Lesbi…!-exclamo Hidan riéndose.

-¡Hidan callate estupido, te meten el garrote por atrás más veces que a nadie, hum!-le dijo Deidara.

-¡Ya cállense y dejen ver!-dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Bien volviendo al programa y nuestros invitados han vuelto, a excepción de Naruto…! ¡A ver cuando regresa el pobre…!

-¿Ya nos podemos largar?-pregunta Sasuke-. Es obvio que no volverá…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-inquirió Gaara de repente mirando a Sasuke con rencor-. El va detrás de ti ciegamente y tú solo lo maltratas… Pero eso se esperaba de ti, Uchiha Sasuke-declaro Gaara con dureza.

Sasuke miró con indiferencia a Gaara.

-En verdad que temes a mostrar tus sentimientos por Naruto kun-comento Sai después de tanto tiempo callado.

Sasuke miró enojado a Sai.

-Siempre que sabes que Naruto esta cerca actúas de esa forma, te cierras a ti mismo por el temor de sentir algo más por Naruto…-dijo Sai calmadamente.

-La verdad que nunca entenderé por que Naruto te quiere tanto…-soltó Gaara.

-Tal vez no haya ninguna razón…-comento Sai.

-¡Oigan chicos, Gaara y Sai! ¿Han escuchado alguna vez la canción: "Ella es bonita"?

-¿"Ella es bonita"…?-repitió Sai.

-No-dijo Gaara.

-Ok, creo que les pondré la canción… ¡Hey Touji, pon la canción por favor…! ¿¡Que que!? ¿¡Que no la tienes!? ¿¡Que solo tienes la pista sin letra!? ¡Bueno ponla yo le pondré mi letra!

"_¿Por qué sera? Si no lo tienes más lo quieres… ¿Por qué sera? Cuando lo tienes ya no quieres…_

_El mundo no entiende de amores ya… Esta tan cansado de esperar._  
_Si duermo despierto para bailar_  
_Y el no se decide por ninguno de los tres_  
_Y tú no te decides por ninguno de los tres…_  
_Y el no se decide por ninguno de los tres_  
_Y tú no te decides por ninguno de los tres_  
_Y tú no te decides por ninguno de los tres…_

_El es bonito… El es bonito…_  
_Aunque tiene mal humor…_  
_Aunque no te quiera a ti_  
_El es Uchiha…_  
_El es Uchiha…_  
_El es Uchiha…_  
_Aunque no te deje ir… Aunque no te quiere a ti_  
_El eees bonito…_

_(Ahhh)_  
_larala...larala… larala larala larala…_  
_Aunque no te deje ir_  
_Aunque no te quiere a ti_  
_El es Uchiha…"_

[¿Eso habrá sido un insulto para Sasuke? XD]

-Bien, ¿Entendieron el mensaje?-pregunto la conductora.

Sai sonríe, Gaara se queda serio y Sasuke… Sasuke sin comentarios.

-¡Bueno hicimos pasar a nuestro último invitado y ni siquiera nos dimos tiempo para hacerle un par de preguntas…! Sai, dinos ¿Por qué estas interesado en Naruto Uzumaki?

-Conocí a Naruto kun cuando entre a sustituir a Sasuke en el equipo 7, al principio pude darme cuenta de que Naruto kun me odiaba, poco a poco fui trabajando para mejorar nuestra relación como compañeros…-empezó a decir el chico pálido.

-¿Solo como compañeros?-pregunto Levita con tono de intriga mientras hacia unos ojitos de malicia.

-Si. Tiempo después comencé a sentir algo muy especial hacia Naruto kun… Aunque el todavía seguía viéndome como un simple sustituto yo lo veía como un amigo cercano y como alguien con quien hacer una relación cercana-dijo Sai.

-Vaya eso suena muy lindo Sai, en verdad eres un buen chico… ¡Pero lastima que el niño Kyubi es el que tenga que elegir con quien se acostara, digo, con quien estará! ¿Que, que ya tienen las encuestas? ¡Ok vamos a verlas…!

"Las encuestas dicen que al 40% del publico le gustaría que Uzumaki Naruto se quedara con Gaara el Kazekage, al 30% le gustaría que eligiera a Sai y al otro 30% que se quedara con Sasuke Uchiha"

-¡Ahí lo tienen, parece que el público lo prefiere a usted Kazekage sama! ¡Y que lastima que la opinión de la audiencia no cuente, en verdad! Pasemos a los PROS y CONTRAS de cada uno de ustedes…

-¿Pros y Contras?-repitió Gaara.

-¡Así es! ¡Analizaremos las ventajas y las desventajas de cada uno de ustedes! ¡Ah y debo recordarles niños que todo lo que decimos lo puede oír Naruto desde los camerinos!-explico la conductora jugando con el micrófono.

-¡Espera un momento!-exclamo de pronto Sasuke arrugando en el entrecejo-. Se supone que el objetivo de esta tontería era saber el motivo por el que Naruto estaba obsesionado conmigo…

-¡Y tienes razón! ¡Ese ERA el objetivo de este programa, pero hubo un pequeño cambio de planes!-respondió Levita sonriendo estilo Kisame-¡Así que a darle con los PROS y CONTRAS del Kazekage Gaara…! ¡Apúrate Tony, ponlo en la pantalla de atrás!

Y en unos segundos más apareció atrás de los 3 chicos una pantalla en la que aparecieron las ventajas y desventajas de Gaara.

Ventajas:

*Es el Kazekage.

*Es sumamente atractivo.

*Muy buena presentación.

*Tiene ojos claros.

*Amable, cortes y educado.

*Gran manejo de Ninjutsu.

Desventajas:

*Por ser el Kazekage, carece de tiempo personal.

*No tiene cejas.

*En ocasiones puede llegar a ser muy serio.

*En caso de llegar a molestarse en serio, puede utilizar técnicas muy devastadoras.

-¿Qué…? Perdón pero ¿Qué tiene que ver lo de las cejas?-dijo Gaara algo fastidiado.

-Eso fue opinión de otros no mía Kazekage sama-explico Levita-. Vayamos con las ventajas de Sai…

Ventajas:

*Es parte de ANBU.

*Es artista.

*Cuerpo muy bien torneado.

*Lector asiduo.

*Siempre sonríe.

Desventajas:

*Habla en doble sentido.

*Carece de conocimientos sobre el comportamiento de las personas.

*Obsesionado con saber el sexo de las personas.

*Aún le falta mucho sobre como saber expresarse.

-Bien esas fueron las tuyas Sai y por último el niño Emo… ¡Sasuke!

Ventajas:

*Es un Uchiha.

*Es muy atractivo.

*Tiene un peinado llamativo.

*Muy buena condición física.

*Buen manejo de ninjutsu.

*Alto "Sex-Appeal".

Desventajas:

*En extremo es un chico serio.

*Siempre esta con una cara de amargado.

*Obsesionado con vencer a su hermano mayor.

*Es EMO.

*Complejo de "Soy mejor que otros"

*Rechaza y maltrata a todos quienes lo amen.

*El mismo sabotea su felicidad.

-¡Bien como se dan cuenta todos tienen sus cosas buenas y sus cosas que los arruinan, pero el que tendrá la última palabra será Naruto! Y hablando de Naruto ya es hora de que salga… ¡NARUTO YA VEN AQUÍ! ¿¡Que!? ¡Vale más que ya salga que no sea haga el marica…! ¡Sino iré yo misma a sacarlo del camerino! ¡Ok, ok, esperare un poco más…!

-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto kun?-pregunto Sai.

-Nada grave Sai, solo un ataque de nervios extremo-respondió Levita.

Los semblantes de Gaara y Sai se oscurecen un poco, se sienten culpables de la pena de Naruto.

-¡Y otro mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores…! ¡Visiten los estanques Yusenkyo, no hay mejor lugar para vacacionar con adrenalina…! ¡Y si quiere volverse más fuerte en poco tiempo pero no sabe con quien acudir, si se siente solo pero no tiene con quien acudir, vaya al "Orochimaru Sound Resort"! ¡No hay mejor lugar para entrenar y socializar en un ambiente muy intimo, ah debo mencionar que este lugar solo esta disponible para varones desde los 11 a los 25 años…!

-Ya no puedo soportarlo… Me voy-dice Gaara de repente levantándose de su silla.

-¿A dónde va Kazekage sama? ¡Aun no termina el Show!-exclama la conductora.

-Lo siento pero si Naruto se siente incomodo con esta situación no puedo seguir haciéndolo sufrir…-explica Gaara-. Discúlpenme.

-¡Espera Gaara!-grita una voz. Naruto había regresado.

-¡Naruto kun!-exclaman Sai y Gaara.

Sasuke: ¬¬

-¡POR FIN! ¡Querida audiencia estamos a punto de saber cual es la decisión de Naruto! ¡YEAH!

Naruto camina hasta llegar al frente de los 3 chicos; ahora tendría que escoger… Gaara, Sai o Sasuke.

Cada uno de los 3 prospectos miraba a Naruto fijamente, cada uno a su manera particular.

2 pares de ojos negros y un par de ojos claros se clavaban en los azules ojos de Uzumaki Naruto.

-Gaara… Eres un gran amigo, en serio tú has sido una de las personas más importantes para mí, tú y yo compartimos algo especial pero no del modo en que yo quisiera… Lo siento Gaara-dijo Naruto entrecortadamente mientras miraba tristemente.

Gaara se quedo congelado un par de segundos pero después esbozo una suave sonrisa y miró a Naruto profundamente.

-Gracias Naruto-y el Kazekage se retiro sin decir más.

-Vaya eso fue… Fue algo delicado…-comento la conductora en voz baja.

-Sai…-continuo Naruto-. Cuando te conocí pensé que eras un chico raro y que solo eras un reemplazo… Pero me equivoque. Te agradezco mucho la paciencia que me tuviste… Te aprecio mucho pero no puedo estar contigo-dijo Naruto bajando la mirada al suelo.

Sai parpadeo mirando raramente a Naruto pero después sonrió como solía hacerlo y se despidió.

Y por último…

-Sasuke… Yo… Yo te…

-No te molestes en decirlo, es una perdida de tiempo-interrumpió Sasuke-. Acéptalo Naruto tú y yo jamás tendremos algo especial…

-Pero Sasuke yo…

La conductora Levita, junto con el público y los espectadores Akatsuki se quedaron en completo silencio.

-Yo te amo Sasuke…

-Naruto… Eres un tonto…-y el Uchiha se levanta de su asiento y se marcha.

-Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!

-¡Oigan chicos esperen, esperen!

Pero ni Naruto y menos Sasuke la escucharon y se fueron detrás del escenario.

-¡Ah pues que carajo…! ¡Aquí termina este drama…! ¡Espero que se la hayan pasado bien en esta cosa! ¡Por ultimo quisiera agradecerle a mi coordinadora de vestuario, Tomoyo Daidouji, muchas gracias Tomoyo chan! ¡Esto fue el Show de Levita, hasta la próxima y si encuentra otro programa mejor que este me importa un pit0…! ¡Ahí nos vemos…!

[Estamos fuera del Aire]

-¡Vaya esos niños si que son una verdadera jodida…!-exclama Levita arrojando su micrófono.

-¡Tu hermano si que es un amargado de primera clase, por Jashin sama!-exclama Hidan a Itachi estirando los brazos.

-Nunca pensé que tu sobrina fuera a terminar en algo así, hum-dijo Deidara.

-Ya vamonos a cenar, apaga la TV Hidan-dijo Kakuzu.

-Si, vayamos a cenar…

[Y mientras tanto con Naruto…]

Naruto se dirigía a su camerino totalmente deprimido, sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y su cabeza estaba gacha. Y llego a su camerino y cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa…

-¡Sasuke!-exclamo Naruto abriendo muchos sus ojos.

-Cierra la boca tonto, cierra la puerta y mantén tu voz baja-ordeno Sasuke Uchiha quien estaba sentado en el pequeño sillón que se encontraba en el camerino.

Naruto cerro la puerta bajo llave en un segundo y con una cara que denotaba haber contemplado un milagro se acerco a Sasuke y con lentitud dirigió su rostro al del Uchiha.

Una sonrisa de felicidad estaba dibujada en Naruto; los azules ojos del chico rubio tenían un brillo muy especial.

-Sasuke…-y Naruto cerro sus ojos y avanzo su rostro hacia delante.

-Eres un idiota…-y los labios del Uchiha se juntaron apasionadamente con los de Naruto.

-Sasuke…-y Naruto lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-¿Te fascina decir mi nombre, no es así?-pregunto Sasuke a Naruto susurrándole al oído.

Las manos del joven Uchiha empezaron a abrir la chaqueta de Naruto…

-¿Ya se fue el niño Emo y el niño Kyubi?-pregunto la conductora Levita.

-Parece que sí…-contesto un asistente del foro.

-Podría apostar a que esos 2 se fueron al final juntos a un lugar privado…-comento Levita.

-Sasuke… Te amo tanto…-suspiraba Naruto Uzumaki al sentir las manos de Sasuke recorrer su piel-. Sasuke…

-Naruto…

* * *

**Bien, y aquí termina lo que fue esta tontería de fic XD. Espero que se hayan entretenido leyendo esta cosa que fue una especie de fic raro que se me ocurrió desde hace tiempo, en verdad espero que les haya gustado y sino pues ya que XD… Y la verdad fue una reverenda estupidez pero tenía que hacerla por que de no ser así no iba a dormir.**

**Y de hecho en estos días voy a publicar otro fic de estilo parodia-comedia pero los protagonistas serán Orochimaru y los Akatsuki, ¡Estén pendientes!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, hasta otro fic y dejen comentarios para saber su opinión!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


End file.
